The present invention generally relates to computer-implemented methods for processing log files, and more particularly, to a computer-implemented method for disseminating log file messages of different formats selectively as needed or disseminating different portions of a log file message selectively as needed.
Log files created by a computer system can be used in analyzing and assessing the ongoing operation of the computer system. The computer system usually describes each log file in a specific log file message format. To serve different purposes, it is necessary that parameter fields of log file message formats vary from log file message format to log file message format. Log files come in different categories, such as request log files, manager log files, access log files, error log files, referral log files, and agent log files.
In another aspect, due to advancement of the Internet-related technology, Web log files are becoming more important. Web log files keep a record of the requests sent from users to Website servers through a browser and the history of the users' interaction with the servers. Analysis of Web log files is conducive to understanding precisely the operation performance and utilization of the Websites. Hence, the results of the analysis of Web log files serve as reference for efforts to improve the contents of the Websites and interpret users' browsing behavior.
For the prior art pertaining to processing log files, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 7,707,189 and WO 2007/059057.